1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected biuret derivatives of 3-trihalomethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds have been known to possess different types of pesticidal activity such as fungicidal, herbicidal, insecticidal and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,203, which issued to A. H. Miller on June 27, 1972, discloses that selected 1,2,4-thiadiazole ureas may be used as herbicides.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,198 and 3,873,299, both of which issued to C. Metzger, et al on Aug. 22, 1972 and Mar. 25, 1975, respectively, also disclose the use of other 1,2,4-thiadiazole ureas as herbicides. Still further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,280 and 3,917,478, both of which issued to H. Moser and C. Vogel on July 2, 1974 and Nov. 4, 1975, respectively, disclose the use of still other 1,2,4-thiadiazole ureas as herbicides. However, none of these artisans recognized that selected biuret derivatives of 1,2,4-thiadiazoles may also possess herbicidal properties.